


RinRei Week 2 Day 4 AU

by WinterWriter95



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWriter95/pseuds/WinterWriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong Classroom AU.  Rei walks into the wrong class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RinRei Week 2 Day 4 AU

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy Rei being a cute nerd.

_‘Why does this always happen to me?!’_ Rei thought as he ran toward his morning class.  So far his morning wasn’t going so well. First, his alarm clock didn’t go off when it was supposed to; secondly, his brother was taking forever in the bathroom; and lastly, he missed the bus.  _‘Please let the Teacher excuse me this time. Please!’_

Finally making it to the school Rei was running thru the hall hoping that he didn’t miss any important notes or announcements.  Bursting thru the door to the classroom Rei grabbed a seat, catching his breath. Rei started to take out his books as he was doing this he felt a tap on his shoulder looking behind him he sees a red haired male.  “Yes?”

“Not to sound rude but who are you?” 

Taken aback by his question Rei reluctantly answers him.  “My name is Rei Ryugazaki…and yours?”

“Rin Matsuoka, I have never seen you here before.”  Come to think of it Rei has never seen him before either, looking around he has never seen any of these people before in his life. His attention turned to the board; he looks at the writing and notices that he can’t understand it; he comes to the conclusion that from his panic he ran into the wrong classroom.  Already embarrassed he decided to stay put and wait until this class was over and then go to his next class.

Once the class ended Rei was putting away his books and started to leave the room until a voice stopped him, turning around he sees the same face that he shared a brief conversation with.  “Yes?”

“You looked really tense back there.  Are you alright?  Would you like me to walk you to your next class?”

“Yes I’m fine I was just running late and as you could tell walked in the wrong room but I don’t think that would be necessary for you to accompany me to my next class.”

“What if I said I _want_ to walk you to your class.”  He had a playful smirk to emphasize his statement.

Turning his head away adjusting his glasses to hide a faint blush “Well…if you insist on doing so.”  Rin smiled and with that they began to walk toward Rei’s next class.  _‘Maybe this day won’t be so bad after all.’_


End file.
